1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to certain hydroxamates having insecticidal activity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several synthetic pyrethroid esters have been described in the literature as potent insecticides; e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,968 and 4,024,163. The literature further teaches us that analogous compounds replacing the carboxylate moiety with a carboxamido group are weakly insecticidal (P. E. Berteau and J. E. Casida, J. Agr. Food Chem. 17 #5, pg. 931 (1969). The insecticidal activity of the compounds of this invention, likewise containing a carboxamido moiety, is therefore unexpected and novel.